


Von Bleigießen und sinnlosem Geld-Ausgeben

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Humor, Drinking, Gen, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Sarcasm, Satire, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Früher war Silvester eine wundervolle Sache... Was, zum Teufel, ist in der Zwischenzeit nur falsch gelaufen?!





	Von Bleigießen und sinnlosem Geld-Ausgeben

Von Bleigießen und sinnlosem Geld-Ausgeben 

-  
-  
-

Als ich ein Kind war, war Silvester etwas Großes für mich. Etwas Aufregendes. Vielleicht, weil es der einzige Tag im Jahr war, an dem ich bis Mitternacht wach bleiben durfte. Logischerweise. Die Erwachsenen tranken Sekt, während ich eine Variante mit mehr Zucker und weniger Alkohol trank und so tat, als würde ich mir damit die Kante geben. So wie die Erwachsenen es taten.

Das Feuerwerk war eine tolle Sache. Ich war so stolz, als mein Vater mich damit beauftragte, die Flaschen in den, im günstigsten Falle mit Schnee bedeckten, Boden zu rammen, sodass er die Feuerwerkskörper in ihnen aufstellen konnte. 

Und dann der Countdown. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild in meiner Brust, während ich aufgeregt dem neuen Jahr entgegenfieberte. Noch zehn Sekunden, neun, acht… Ich kam mir vor wie ein Astronaut vor einem Raketenstart. Und als der Countdown Null erreichte, wurde angestoßen, man umarmte sich, gratulierte sich zum Erreichen des neuen Jahres und zündete das Feuerwerk. Leuchtende Kinderaugen blickten gen Himmel und staunten über die vielen Lichter und bunten Farben auf dem, idealerweise sternklaren, Himmel. 

Ein großartiges Fest. Ein wundervolles Erlebnis. Jedes Jahr immer wieder gerne. Als Kind. 

Was, zum Teufel, ist in der Zwischenzeit bloß schiefgelaufen…? 

…Ich denke, ich habe eine ganz gute Ahnung davon.

Das einzige Fest des Jahres, welches ich mehr verabscheue als meinen Geburtstag, ist tatsächlich Silvester.

Weihnachten ist auch nicht meins. Doch zumindest kann ich ansatzweise nachvollziehen, was die breite Masse an diesem Fest findet. Das Fest der Familie, das Fest der Liebe. Das Fest der vielen Geschenke und des großen Fressens. Der Geburtstag von Jesus Christus. 

Toll. 

Das einzige, das ich an Weihnachten tatsächlich lästig finde ist, dass es jedes Jahr aufs Neue so schrecklich überraschend kommt! 

Man hat nicht etwa dreihundertvierundsechzig Tage im Voraus Zeit, sich auf das Fest vorzubereiten und Geschenke zu besorgen. Oh nein. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue stürmen die Menschen am Tag vor Heilig Abend die Kaufhäuser, um noch ein passendes Geschenk für ihre Lieben zu finden – Von Herzen muss es kommen, versteht sich. Aber allzu teuer sollte es auch nicht sein.

Ich selbst kann mich von dieser alljährlichen Hektik nicht freisprechen und oh, wie ich mich jedes Mal aufs Neue dafür verfluche. Doch „old habits die hard“, wie die Amerikaner zu sagen pflegen. Oder die Engländer. Oder Australier... Irgendeine englischsprachige Nation zumindest.

Doch Weihnachten ist okay. Alles noch erträglich. Mit einem über die Jahre perfektionierten Pokerface tritt man selbst dem hässlichsten und unpassendsten Weihnachtsgeschenk mit einem Lächeln entgegen und schafft es, keine Gefühle zu verletzen, und wenn man von jedem der vielen Salate, Braten, Würstchen, Nachtische und Kekse nur die Hälfte verspeist, braucht man hinterher auch nicht über überflüssige Kilos zu klagen. Außerdem habe ich ein Buch, mit dem ich es jedes Jahr aufs Neue schaffe, mich vor dem Fest in die richtige Grundeinstellung zu versetzen.

Das Weihnachtshasserbuch. Wer es nicht kennt – Es ist zu empfehlen. Wirklich.

Kommen wir nun zu dem eigentlichen Dorn in meinem Auge. Die Feiertage sind vorbei und die erhaltenen Geschenke entweder aufgegessen, umgetauscht oder der wärmenden Glut eines Kaminfeuers zum Opfer gefallen. Man atmet auf. Man ist erleichtert. Man schafft es fast, sich zu entspannen. 

Bis dann spätestens am achtundzwanzigsten Dezember der Anruf meiner Freundin kommt. „Hast du schon für Silvester eingekauft?“

Und ich frage: „Silvester?“ Ach Silvester. Wie konnte ich nur vergessen… „Das sind doch noch mindestens… drei Tage. Alle Zeit der Welt.“

Und dann folgt die Aufzählung einer langen Liste von Sachen, die gekauft und Dingen, die erledigt werden müssen.

Würstchen müssen gekauft werden, Salate müssen gemacht werden. Sekt und diverse andere alkoholische Getränke und eine Früchtebowle nicht zu vergessen – Man möchte dem neuen Jahr natürlich nicht nüchtern gegenübertreten.

Dann Feuerwerk – Raketen, Böller, Wunderkerzen, das volle Programm eben. Und Bleigießen nicht zu vergessen, denn man muss ja wissen, was einen im neuen Jahr so erwartet. 

Ich tue so, als würde ich all die Dinge, die aufgezählt werden, mitschreiben und male stattdessen einen Galgen auf ein weißes Blatt Papier. Sie bietet mir an, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen, doch ich lehne dankend ab. Das schaffe ich schon alleine. Denn mit meiner Freundin einkaufen zu gehen bedeutet, mindestens die doppelte Menge an Waren zu kaufen und die dreifache Menge an Geld auszugeben wie ursprünglich geplant.

Ich vertiefe mich erneut in ein Computerspiel, lese die Zeitung, bade gemütlich und schlafe vor dem Fernsehen ein. Und ehe ich mich versehe, ist Tag X bereits gekommen. Wo zur Hölle sind die letzten drei Tage geblieben? Habe ich getrunken…? Ich kann mich zumindest an nichts mehr erinnern.

Was ein Glück für mich und ein Pech für die Angestellten der örtlichen Supermärkte, dass die Geschäfte selbst an Silvester bis mindestens zwanzig Uhr geöffnet haben. Ich kaufe die Würstchen, die Zutaten für die Salate und die Bowle, und so ziemlich jede Flasche Alkohol, die sich in mein Blickfeld verirrt. War da noch was?

Ich prüfe kritisch meine Einkaufsliste, inspiziere den Galgen darauf und denke: Klar, das Feuerwerk. Das Bleigießen. Wichtige Dinge, wie die Welt der Medien und die Konsumgesellschaft es uns eintrichtert. Denn wozu wäre ein solch bedeutendes Fest gut, wenn die Menschen kein Geld dafür ausgeben würden? Dreißig Euro für zwei Minuten Bumm. Ein wundervolles Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis. 

Wird der Alkohol reichen? Ein ernsthaftes Problem, über dessen Konsequenzen ich mir besser keine Gedanken machen sollte. Ein kritischer Blick in den Einkaufswagen verrät – Genug Alkohol. Zumindest für mich. Doch wenn alle anderen auch noch mittrinken wollen, dürfte es eng werden. Ohne groß zu überlegen wandern drei weitere Kisten Bier in meinen gnadenlos überfüllten Wagen.

Die Schlange an der Kasse ist lang. Von fünf Kassen hat bloß eine geöffnet, und als ich geschlagene zwanzig Minuten später vor der Kassiererin stehe, mustert sie mich und meine Ware mit einem lustlosen Blick. „Ist das alles?“, fragt sie anklagend, und sie beginnt zu kassieren ohne mir Zeit zum antworten zu lassen. 

„Das macht dann einhundertzweiundachtzig Euro und fünf Cent.“ 

Ich bezahle mit einem Fünfhundert-Euroschein, und der Blick der Kassiererin wird immer feindseliger. 

„Schlechten Tag heute?“, frage ich, und wenn sich nicht mindestens dreißig Zeugen in unserer Nähe befunden hätten, die im Zweifelsfall gegen sie ausgesagt hätten, wäre die Kassiererin gewiss auf mich gesprungen und hätte mir mit ihren langen, rot lackierten Fingernägeln die Augen ausgestochen. 

„Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag, bitte kommen Sie bald wieder“, sagt sie beherrscht, doch ihre Augen scheinen zu sagen „Fahr zur Hölle und komm nie wieder, du Stück Dreck!“

Damit kann ich leben. 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät – Meine Lieblingsserie muss zugunsten von Salat und Bowle ausfallen. Auch damit kann ich leben. Opfer müssen gebracht werden.

Womit ich nicht leben kann ist, dass meine Freundin keine Stunde später bei mir auf der Matte steht, aufgetakelt und alles, und direkt damit beginnt mir eine Szene zu machen.

Warum ist der Salat noch nicht geputzt? Warum ist die Bowle noch nicht fertig – Normalerweise muss die einen Tag ziehen, bevor sie serviert wird. Wie kannst du nur? Und wo sind die Partyhütchen?!

Die standen nicht auf der Liste, sage ich, und triumphal zeige ich ihr den Einkaufszettel, bevor ich an das Kunstwerk denke, das ich gezeichnet habe.

„Sehr witzig“, sagt sie in einem Tonfall, der alles andere als amüsiert klingt. „Die Gäste kommen in zwei Stunden und hier ist noch nichts gemacht!“

Wer hat sich ausgedacht, dass wir dieses Jahr in meiner Wohnung feiern? Wer hat sich ausgedacht, dass ich ganz allein für die Vorbereitungen zuständig sein soll? Warum konnten wir uns nicht einfach eine Hütte mieten? Oder Silvester verschieben? Oder ganz ausfallen lassen?

Für einen Augenblick stiehlt sich ein verträumter Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht. Silvester ausfallen lassen… So etwas Verrücktes hat bestimmt noch niemand getan. Neues Jahr? Ohne mich! 

…Doch meine Freundin macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie nach Eimer und Putzmittel greift und damit beginnt, mein Wohnzimmer zu säubern.

„Wer kommt eigentlich alles?“, frage ich unschuldig, und sofort folgt die nächste Szene.

Das wüsste ich doch genau, das hat sie mir schon tausendmal gesagt. Ihre Schwester mit Freund, die Kollegen von der Arbeit, ihr bester Kumpel, ihre beste Freundin und noch drei weitere Freundinnen, deren Namen ich nicht einmal kenne.

Warum kommt keiner von meinen Freunden, frage ich mich, und diese Frage spreche ich beinahe laut aus, bevor es mir wieder einfällt.

Meine Kumpels sind schlau. Sie feiern in unserer Stammkneipe und lassen sich volllaufen. Sie hatten mich eingeladen. Auf Knien hatten sie mich angefleht, doch mit ihnen zu feiern, und mit tränenüberströmten Augen hatten sie…

Naja, sie hatten mich zumindest gefragt, ob ich kommen will. Doch ich habe nein gesagt. Weil meine Freundin mich dazu überredet hat, Silvester mit ihr zu feiern. Bei mir. Mit ihr und all ihren Freunden. Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können? Die Kunst, Dinge zu verdrängen habe ich bereits vor Jahren perfektioniert, und das meist nach meinem Geburtstag.

Ich atme tief ein. Ich atme tief auf. Ich werfe einen beiläufigen Blick auf den Alkoholvorrat, doch ein böser Blick meiner Freundin lässt mich schnell wegschauen. Auf den Salat. Der nach wie vor geputzt werden muss. Ich seufze und füge mich meinem Schicksal.

Wir haben mittlerweile sechs Uhr. Um acht kommen die Gäste. Ich verliere mich in meiner Arbeit – Wasche, schneide, hacke, sauge, wische, dekoriere, trinke ein Bier, während meine Freundin sich auf der Toilette schminkt… und noch eins, und noch eins, und dann klingelt es an der Tür.

Zu meinem Entsetzen muss ich feststellen, dass sich tatsächlich alle geladenen Gäste dazu entschieden haben, ausnahmsweise pünktlich zu erscheinen. Die Schwester meiner Freundin hat sogar eine Flasche Sekt mitgebracht – alkoholfrei, wie sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln verkündet. Weil sie sich fürs neue Jahr vorgenommen hat, mit dem Trinken aufzuhören und um Punkt Mitternacht damit anfangen will. 

Sie ist die erste, die sich auf die Bowle und das breite Sortiment an Hochprozentigem stürzt, und die anderen Gäste folgen ihrem Beispiel und greifen beherzt zu. 

Niemand bemerkt die Tischdeko. Und niemand fragt nach den Partyhütchen. Doch meine Freundin denkt gar nicht daran, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen. Sie nippt an ihrem Sektglas und misst mich mit einem säuerlichen Blick. Dann strahlt sie die Gäste an und fragt, ob jemand ein heißes Würstchen mit Salat möchte. Und drei der Gäste erbarmen sich tatsächlich dazu, etwas zu essen. Es scheint sogar zu schmecken, und heimlich wische ich mir den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. 

Nochmal gut gegangen. Jetzt kann das neue Jahr ja kommen. Doch das lässt sich Zeit. Das alte Jahr denkt gar nicht daran, zu Ende zu gehen und dehnt seine letzten Stunden zu gefühlten Äonen. 

Nachdem wir eine Stunde lang gegessen und getrunken und unsere sozialen Kontakte gepflegt haben (ich simse heimlich unter dem Tisch mit meinen Kumpels, doch die sind nicht mehr imstande einen klaren Satz zu formulieren), kommt irgendjemand – Eine von den Freundinnen meiner Freundin, deren Namen ich mir nicht merken kann bzw. will – auf die glorreiche Idee, wir könnten doch Bleigießen spielen. 

Bleigießen. DIE Alternative zu Kartenlegen, Teeblätter deuten und Geisterbeschwörung. 

Ich werde dazu verdonnert, den Tisch frei zu räumen und eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser zu füllen. Sie wird in der Mitte des Tisches platziert und jeder der Gäste darf sich eine der billigen Bleifiguren aussuchen, die sich in dem Paket befinden, welches ich am Nachmittag für teures Geld gekauft habe. Es gibt Figuren in Pilzform, Glockenform, eine ist sogar wie ein Fußball geformt! Alles, was für mich übrigbleibt, ist ein deformierter Klumpen, der wie eine Mischung aus menschlichem Herz und überfahrener Katze aussieht. Doch wer bin ich, mich zu beschweren. Auf das Endprodukt kommt es schließlich an.

Meine Freundin zündet eine Kerze an und platziert ihren Fußball auf einem Löffel, den sie über die Flamme hält. Nach wenigen Sekunden beginnt das Blei damit zuverlässig zu schmelzen und meine Freundin schüttet die heiße Brühe in das kalte Wasser, wo sie auch sofort zu einer undefinierbaren Figur erstarrt.

Sie zieht die Figur mit ihren Fingerspitzen aus dem Wasser und präsentiert sie der Runde, und sofort beginnt das große Raten. 

„Das sieht aus wie eine Maske!“, sagt die Schwester meiner Freundin und sofort widerspricht einer der Arbeitskollegen und meint, es sieht viel eher aus wie ein Käfer. Und ich bin der arme Teufel, der dazu degradiert wurde, all diese Begriffe in dem kleinen Heft nachzuschlagen, welches es zu jeder Packung Bleigießen gratis dazu gibt.

„Maske – Zeige den wahres Gesicht …“ Nein, besser nicht.

„Käfer – Ein neues Auto ist fällig…“ Klar, wenn ich Geld zum Scheißen hätte…

Die Gäste einigen sich schließlich darauf, dass die Figur am meisten einem Mond gleicht. 

„Mond“, lese ich vor. „Träume erfüllen sich.“ Und meine Freundin ist glücklich.

Neunmal spielen wir das Spiel, bevor ich endlich an der Reihe bin, und mein hässlicher Klumpen Blei sieht nach dem Schmelzen und Abschrecken noch immer aus wie eine Mischung aus menschlichem Herz und überfahrener Katze. Herz – Glück, Gesundheit und Frieden. Alles, was ich mir wünsche. Doch die Gäste sind da anderer Meinung. Wie ein Auge würde meine Figur aussehen, und ein Auge bedeutet – Schau nicht zu tief ins Glas. 

Meine Freundin nickt bestätigend, nachdem ich diese Deutung vorgelesen habe, und provokant leere ich meinen Whisky-Cola und schütte mir direkt einen neuen ein. 

Im Ernst. Bleigießen ist die ungenauste Methode, die Zukunft zu bestimmen, von der ich jemals gehört habe. Ich habe einmal, rein aus Spaß an der Freude, die schönsten Deutungen von Bleifiguren zusammengestellt, damit Menschen, die dieses Spiel nicht kennen, erst gar nicht auf die Idee kommen, jemals Geld dafür auszugeben:

Besen – Hüte dich vor der Schwiegermutter.  
Esel – Nur nicht in den Spiegel schauen.  
Geige – Fiedeln ist gesünder als Geigen.   
Gurke – Hüte dich vor Brillenschlangen.  
Rakete – Man will dich abschießen.   
Schaf – Du wirst geschoren.

Um nur mal ein paar Beispiele zu nennen…

Nach dem Bleigießen folgt das Schrottwichteln. Moment, Schrottwichteln…?

Ich blicke meine Freundin fragend an und sie verdreht die Augen, was so viel bedeutet wie: Das habe ich dir bestimmt schon tausendmal erzählt…

Beim Schrottwichteln verteilt man Geschenke. Jeder bringt ein Geschenk mit und am Ende wird ausgelost, wer welches Geschenk erhält. Dabei darf keinesfalls Geld ausgegeben werden – Jeder verpackt einen Gegenstand, den er bereits besitzt, aber nicht mehr besitzen will. Es sollte sich dabei nicht, wie der Name erahnen ließe, um Schrott handeln. Jeder Gegenstand muss nach wie vor intakt sein, sodass die, wenn auch geringe, Hoffnung besteht, man könnte dem anderen mit seinem Geschenk eine Freude bereiten.

Ich entschuldige mich kurz mit der Ausrede, auf Toilette zu müssen, und gehe unauffällig die Treppe hinunter in den Keller. In einer der alten Umzugskisten, die ich nie alle ausgeräumt habe, muss doch noch etwas Brauchbares zu finden sein. Altes Bügeleisen – Nein. Bilderrahmen mit Foto von mir und meiner Ex – Definitiv nein! Vinylplatte meiner Lieblingsband mit Original-Unterschriften – Wahnsinn, was man so alles findet; die nehme ich sofort mit nach oben!

Schließlich entscheide ich mich für eine alte DVD, die ich als Kind immer geliebt habe – Die Nacht der lebenden Toten. Zufrieden verlasse ich den Keller und verpacke die DVD in Alufolie. 

Meine Freundin misst mein Geschenk mit einem kritischen Blick, sagt jedoch nichts. Bekanntlich ist das Innere, was zählt. Nicht das Aussehen. Doch als die beste Freundin meiner Freundin mein Geschenk erhält und es auspackt, wird aus dem kritischen Blick ein bitterböser. Meine Freundin erinnert mich für einen Augenblick an die Kassiererin aus dem Supermarkt… Ob die bereits zu Hause sitzt und ihre Verbitterung in Alkohol ertränkt?

„Danke…“, sagt die Freundin meiner Freundin mit einem enttäuschten Lächeln. „Den… wollte ich mir schon immer mal anschauen…“ Und für einen Moment bereue ich es, den Grund vieler schlafloser Nächte in meiner Kindheit so leichtfertig geopfert zu haben.

Ich selbst erhalte ein Geschenk, das mit buntem Weihnachtspapier und einer roten Schleife liebevoll verpackt wurde. Ich reiße das Papier auf und halte eine weitere DVD in meinen Händen. Kaminfeuerstimmung – Ein vierstündiger Film, der fünf verschiedene Kaminfeuer zeigt, untermalt mit der klassischen Musik von Mozart. Die perfekte Einschlafhilfe für depressive Singles mittleren Alters. Da sagt nochmal einer, beim Wichteln springt nichts Gutes raus…

Nachdem jeder sein Geschenk erhalten hat – meine Freundin übrigens eine alte VHS-Version des elfmaligen Oscargewinners Titanic mit Leonardo DiCaprio (Zitat meiner Freundin: „Oh Schatz, den müssen wir uns unbedingt zusammen anschauen“) – verlieren wir uns erneut in dem Genuss von Alkohol und Smalltalk. Doch zum Glück sind es bloß noch anderthalb Stunden bis Mitternacht.

Die Frage nach den guten Vorsätzen kommt auf, und was wäre Silvester ohne eine lange Liste an Dingen, die man im neuen Jahr gerne ändern möchte. Ungesünder leben. Netter zu sich selbst sein. Mehr Geld ausgeben und weniger sparen, mehr saufen und weniger fasten… Ich kenne so einige Dinge, die ich mir vornehmen könnte.

„Ich werde aufhören zu trinken!“, sagt die Schwester meiner Freundin, die mittlerweile bei ihrem fünften Glas Bowle angekommen und ziemlich beschwipst ist. 

„Ich werde abnehmen, mindestens fünf Kilo“, sagt meine Freundin und präsentiert der Runde ihre imaginären Speckfalten, nur um danach mit Komplimenten über ihre tolle Figur überhäuft zu werden. Berechnendes Miststück, denke ich mir, und ich schütte mir ein weiteres Glas Whisky ein, diesmal pur. 

„Ich habe vor, mindestens zwanzig Prozent von meinem Gehalt zu sparen und meinen Eltern nächstes Jahr eine Reise zu Weihnachten zu schenken“, sagt eine Arbeitskollegin meiner Freundin, und sie erntet dafür respektvolles Kopfnicken.

„Und du?“, fragt meine Freundin, an mich gewandt. „Was hast du dir vorgenommen fürs neue Jahr?“

Ja. Das ist die große Frage. Und sie musste ja kommen.

Wird nicht jeder an Silvester gefragt, ob man gute Vorsätze hat? Die bereits erwähnten Vorsätze kommen als Antwort nicht infrage. Und was ich wirklich denke, wahrhaftig und ohne Sarkasmus, kann ich natürlich auch nicht sagen.

Gute Vorsätze sind sinnlos. Wieder so ein Zwang, den man sich selbst auferlegt. Es ist Neujahr, also MUSS ich mir Dinge suchen, die ich ändern will. Wann aufhören zu rauchen? Natürlich ab dem ersten Januar! Wann anfangen, abzunehmen? Nach Silvester, logischerweise. 

Ich persönlich vertrete die Ansicht, dass man jederzeit etwas ändern kann. Man muss sich dafür kein Datum setzen. Wenn du etwas ändern willst, dann mach es doch einfach, verdammt noch mal! Vorsätze, die man sich fürs neue Jahr vornimmt, werden zu über neunzig Prozent sowieso nicht ausgeführt, also was soll das ganze Theater.

„Ich… ich könnte vielleicht mehr Sport treiben oder so“, sage ich, und das genügt den Gästen als Antwort und meine Freundin schenkt mir ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Und ich weiß, dass sie mich spätestens Mitte Januar an dieser Aussage festnageln wird.

Stunde X rückt immer näher und langsam ist es Zeit, die Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Alte Flaschen werden in den Schneematsch auf der Straße gestellt, die Raketen werden ausgepackt und in die Flaschen gestopft. Jeder stattet sich mit einem randvoll gefüllten Glas Sekt aus und irgendjemand verkündet, eine Uhr zu besitzen, die auf die Millisekunde richtig geht, und jeder außer mir ist begeistert von dieser Aussage. 

Wir ziehen unsere Jacken an und gehen nach draußen. Der Himmel ist wolkenbedeckt und es ist neblig. Leichter Regen tropft auf uns hinab und die Gäste klagen über das schlechte Wetter. So sehen wir das Feuerwerk ja gar nicht richtig, sagen sie. Und ich denke mir, sie sollten froh sein, dass ich überhaupt für teures Geld Raketen gekauft habe. So haben sie wenigstens das Bumm. Und wenn sie die Augen schließen, können sie sich ihr persönliches Traumfeuerwerk in ihrem Kopf zusammenstellen, und wenn jemand zufällig ein Handy mit Internetzugang besitzt, können sie sich sogar ein Best-Of der Highlights des letzten Rhein-in-Flammen anschauen. Besser geht es doch gar nicht.

Während ich noch in Gedanken versunken bin, beginnt der Countdown, und Gäste und Freundin rufen ihn begeistert.

10…

Was meine Kumpels wohl im Augenblick machen?

9…

Liegen bestimmt schon besoffen im Bett.

8…

Da würde ich jetzt auch gern liegen.

7… 

Das Bett ist warm und flauschig. 

6…

Aber vorher trinke ich am besten noch einen.

5…

Meine Freundin wird mich sicher nicht so schnell gehen lassen.

4…

Außerdem bin ich der Gastgeber.

3…

Ich muss die Gäste schnellstmöglich loswerden.

2…

Doch wie stelle ich das am besten an?

1…

Ohje, jetzt ist es soweit…

Prost Neujahr! Alles Gute! Whooohooo, es ist soweit! Das neue Jahr! Alles Gute euch allen! Bla bla! Blablabla! Blaaa!

Wir stoßen an, wir freuen uns, wir zünden die Raketen und sehen durch den Nebel so gut wie nichts. Meine Freundin verteilt Wunderkerzen und ihre Schwester bemerkt viel zu spät und mit Entsetzen, dass sie ihren guten Vorsatz bereits in den ersten Sekunden des neuen Jahres gebrochen hat.

„Oh mein Gott, in dem Sekt ist Alkohol drin! Ich hatte doch extra den ohne gekauft!“

Jammer, jammer. Was ein Drama. Doch ich bin gefasst. Nicht so euphorisch wie die anderen, mit all ihren Vorsätzen und Erwartungen. 

Ein neues Jahr ist nicht automatisch ein neues Zeitalter. Den letzten Tag des alten und den ersten Tag des neuen Jahres trennt genau eine Sekunde. So wie jeder Tag nahtlos in den nächsten übergeht. Viele Menschen haben an Silvester das Gefühl, auf einen Schlag ist ein ganzes Jahr vorbei. Verloren. Geschlossen. Wie die Bilanz am Ende eines Geschäftsjahres gezogen wird.

Doch das ist nicht der Fall. Ich zumindest sehe es anders. Am Geburtstag wird man auch nicht auf einen Schlag ein ganzes Jahr älter. Es ist ein schleichender Prozess, und Mängel und Fehler muss man auch im Laufe der Zeit erkennen, und nicht kurz vor Silvester, nur weil es von einem erwartet wird.

Ich sehe das ganz locker. Ganz entspannt. 

Um zehn nach zwölf gehe ich rein um weiter zu trinken, und die anderen folgen mir. Es wird noch eine anstrengende, jedoch erträgliche Nacht, und die einzige Sache, die ich beim Zu-Bett-Gehen wirklich bereue ist, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dass die Geschäfte am ersten Januar geschlossen haben – Mein Whisky-Vorrat ist gänzlich erschöpft.

Früher war Silvester eine wundervolle Sache... Und was in der Zwischenzeit falsch gelaufen ist, weiß ich ganz genau. 

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
